The Wedding
by Advisor Irk
Summary: Kind of AU, I guess. Not really written as Fanfiction, but I realized it works. One-shot. Involves Spy. Contains OC, mainly about OC.


Helde Panning was not a cruel person. She was a young woman, with long blonde hair and pretty gray eyes. Her strict demeanor was just a mask of her belief that kids needed to be taught discipline. In truth, Helde loved children. She had always wanted a child, though could never find enough time find a husband. She instead spent her time working with children as a teacher. She was One day, as she was walking to to the school building as she did every day, a man stopped her in her tracks. He was a sort of a tall, eccentric looking man, wearing a hand-me-down suit and a posh smile on his dark face. "Fine lady, do mind helping me load my trade goods upon my donkey?" He asked. True, Helde had no plans for stopping, but the man had such a charming smile, "Of course, I'll be glad to help you!"

She carried the packages the man had been holding unto the cart. They weren't very heavy, so it brought to question why he needed them to be carried. But Helde didn't worry about such, and hurried off to her beloved job.

Time passes. The man is there everyday now, they stop to chat each morning and every afternoon. The man introduces himself as Emile. He's a merchant, staying in town until business runs dry. Helde and Emile are quite close friends, really. They don't talk about much besides small talk; the weather, town gossip, business, anything. But they never go into detail about themselves. Helde has noticed Emile's constant secretively, but figures it's because she too has been secretive. Maybe it is some sort of revenge.

They really started their relationship when he returned. Emile had left for another town, promising to write to Helde. Through letters, their friendship grows until they realize they love each other. When Emile comes back, they start being a couple, and soon were talking about engagement. Helde was already with child, and she wanted to marry Emile before she gave birth.

Certainly it was an accident. She moved into Emile's house a month before they were to marry. It was a clutter filled house, but rather homely none the less. Helde was busy cleaning the house, sorting everything she found into neat piles and such, when Emile came home. When he saw the neat piles, he grew quite angry, telling her to not move his stuff around. Maybe he had had a bad day for sales, is what Helde guesses.

Another case of bad luck is what Helde got. She wasn't cleaning, but was walking down the hallway to head into the back garden. The door to Emile's room was open, and he was in the midst of a heavy conversation. It was not really Helde's place to listen, but she did so anyways out of curiosity. "-Agree this is not going to work. They have defense way out of Hain's ability. And don't put the blame on me! I have enough to deal with. Look- I'll get back to you after my wedding. I'll get tickets for right after the reception is over, okay? Right. Yes, I know. Right. Goodbye."

Emile cursed something under his breath, and Helde heard the creek of wood as he got out of his chair. That's when Helde realized she was in a spot where she wasn't supposed to be. She dashed out of the hall, into the area of the garden. Alas, she was too late. Emile heard the noise of shoes on wood an knew right away what had happened. He chased after her, until he reached the garden, where she was working with her back to him. He calmly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Helde?"

Her voice was a higher pitch, and she stuttered slightly. A sign she knew what was about to happen. "Y-Yes?"

"You do know, perhaps, that my business is my business? That it is not your place to listen in?" His hands gripped her shoulders until his nails dug into her skin. She let out a scream.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then you know that you would never listen to me over the phone?" He gripped her delicate neck in his hands, not choking her, but scarping his nails across her neck. She started crying out in pain and fear.

"O-Of c-course!"

"Good." He relaxed hands and started gently stroking the marks he had made in her skin. He hated hurting her, but this was for her good. The greater good. "Very good indeed."

He turned to walk away. "Oh, I forgot to mention... out wedding is delayed for four more months."

Helde acted different after that. She stayed in bound, doing what she was supposed to do and nothing more. A month before her wedding, she gave birth to a child. It was a healthy boy, which they named Trey. Helde was much happy when she and Emile started making plans for their wedding. It was a folder full of lists and materials. They were going to have a grand wedding.

Third time's the charm. She had been looking for their wedding plans when Emile was out when she found another folder. It was a regular old folder, but inside was all sorts of files she couldn't understand. Many of them were in another language, while others were simply too complex. She carefully put the folder back and continued searching.

Emile was not pleased when he returned. He yelled at Helde for moving his stuff, talking about how his stuff was his and how she really aught to know better by now. "This is what? The third time I've had to talk to you about this!" Helde's face stung. Emile had hit her. "You should've learned. I've given you so many tries too! Don't you want to be happy?"

Helde nodded.

"Then listen to me and mind your own business!" Emile suddenly lowered his voice. "Sorry, Helde! I'm so sorry for hurting you like this. You know, I just have a few problems to deal with right now. It's the stress that's getting to me. I'm so sorry, Helde. So very sorry..."

He drew Helde into long, gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. After they parted, Helde let out a Happy sigh. She was relieved Emile had came to his senses and apologized. He drew her in for another kiss when she felt a prick her back. A moment later, she rolled forward, still in Emile's arms.

Epilogue-

Emile sat at his desk, completely absorbed in his work. The door creaked open and a young blonde boy looked in. "Father?" Asked Trey. "Why isn't mom around anymore?"

Emile turned around with a smile, "Don't worry. Mom's just out for awhile. You'll meet her someday, hopefully soon."

Trey smiled. "Cool! I've always wondered what she was like." He gestured to a wedding photo of Emile and a pretty black-haired young woman, holding her brunette child. Trey ran out of the room happily.

Emile turned back to his work. A phone call came. "Hello?" He said, picking it up, "Good day. I'm almost done with Trey's form. I know he's ten, but he may be useful in recon missions. Really. That kid is fast. Okay. You can pick him up tomorrow. I expect it's best to train him now for war. Goodbye."

And Emile hung up the phone in relief, at last.


End file.
